Guide's Journal
by Rowja70
Summary: An entry into a journal of a Guide upon meeting his Sentinel


Author's Notes:   
  
First, I want to say that the Sentinel Characters and its   
concepts aren't mine. Wish they were though, for two reasons: 1. I   
would do my best to treat them better. And 2. well, reason two is   
rather selfish, I wish I was the one who profited from marketing the   
show.  
  
Well anyway on to my "story." I am not sure where this came   
from, except from, maybe, my dreams, but I sincerely hope you will   
like it. It is a strange sort of Alternate Universe. I am unsure of   
its setting, except maybe it is the future. I think also that the   
society in which the Sentinel and Guide find themselves is possibly   
located on a colony world, although I think it has been there a while   
and is just now regaining some of the tehnology that brought its   
ancestors there.  
  
If your confused about all the possiblies and probablies in   
my story, please realize that this story came from a dream. I am not   
even sure if this Sentinel and Guide pair is Blair and Jim.  
  
On a further note:  
  
I would want to say that if any one would like to help me   
expand this "universe" I would welcome it. Provided of course that   
anyone likes it. Originally posted on the Sentiel Angst List.  
  
Here it is:  
  
Guide's Journal  
  
Entry 1  
  
Today is the first day of the rest of my life. Cliche, I   
know, but that doesn't make it any less true. But I guess I could   
also say that my life begins anew. I have met and bonded with the   
Sentinel that was meant to be mine.  
  
In fact it is he who lies exhausted, by the events of the   
day, and deeply asleep on the bonding platform beside me. My   
Sentinel, will I never tire of saying that? In a word, no! But I   
digress and therefore must return to my true topic: Today, the day   
of our bonding.  
  
I am a bundle of mixed emotions. One the one hand I am   
excited, elated and overwhelmed by the responsibility I have been   
given, of being a guide. On the other hand I feel outraged,   
sickened, and disgusted by the way this day came about. You see,   
neither my Sentinel, nor I, were treated with the respect that is our   
due for what we are. No, that isn't exactly the correct terms to   
use, but it is the closest I could come up with. Perhaps, if I related to you some history, both recent and ancient, well not so ancient but at least a   
few years before my time.  
  
The history of the Sentinels and Guides of our colony world   
is awe-inspiring. It was they and the use of their gifts that saved   
our settlements from ruin. That was especially true after most of   
the technology the original colonists brought with them failed.   
Sentinels became our early warning system, predators abounded, and   
the Guides became vitally important as they were the only one's who   
could keep a Sentinel sane and functioning. For in those early days   
our Sentinels were taxed to the limit of their abilities.  
  
Perhaps that is part of the reason for what came later in our   
history, after the colony was more established and had developed   
alternative measures in dealing with the dangers of our new world.   
Sentinels by then had become something almost sacred to us. They   
also had become an oppressed minority. The Guides, my predessors,   
had become in a sense their keepers. How arrogant they were!!!!!!!!  
  
And a shame as well, for their attitude nearly cost future   
generations the people, our Sentinels, that were most precious to   
them. You see, in the beginning Sentinel and Guide numbers were   
almost even. But now, due to Guide stupidity and the ignorance of   
the "ordinary" peson Sentinels are very rare. In fact barely even   
half of the identified and trained Guides are able to practice their   
true calling.  
  
The reason for this can be blamed on the fact that the Sentinels were forced to choose between the loss of their freedom, and insanity and death. Most refused to give up their liberty, and as a result did not live a long and productive life. In fact whole Sentinel bloodlines were lost before the Guides and the rest of the population came to their senses (no pun intended) and began to reform their attitudes towards Sentinels.  
  
Unfortunately though, the reform is not uniform in all provinces. In some cases Sentinels still do not have the freedom they are entitled to have as human beings. Perhaps that is another reason for our near loss of something so precious, we forgot that Sentinels for all there gifts are human too.  
  
He stirs, must ease him back to slumber - must continue this   
at another time.  
  
The End - Or is it? I have more already written, just needs editing,   
if you want to see it please tell me. 


End file.
